moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Goblin
The goblins are small green humanoids from the Isle of Kezan. Their love of money, explosives, and technology leave them to be a very dangerous race, both to their enemies and themselves. Most goblins have a neutral standpoint, preferring to sell their contraptions, knowledge, and services to other races. A number of trade princes rule over the various goblin holdings around the world. In turn, each controls rings of trade, mining, deforestation, slave rings, and poaching. Trade Prince Jastor Gallywix rules the Bilgewater Cartel of goblins who are part of the Horde. =History= ---- Early history In ancient times, the keeper Mimiron had discovered Kaja'mite and, attempting to determinate its properties, he experimented on various races. He found that the ore was extremely potent and that it increased the intellect of his subjects. One of these subjects was a small primitive life race that roamed around the forests near Ulduar. By consuming kaja'mite, they were transformed into a new, highly intelligent race known as the goblins. The goblins share a common ancestor with pygmies. During the War of the Ancients, Neltharion created the Demon Soul with the help of goblin artificers led by Meklo. The goblins also fashioned adamantium plates to hold Neltharion's body together when the Demon Soul's power began to overwhelm him, and the drogbar placed those plates onto his body. When the Great Sundering happened thousands of years after the goblins' creation, they were cut from their supply of kaja'mite ore. In just a few short generations, most changes and boosts to their intelligence vanished. The goblins then took refuge on the Isle of Kezan and they had already forgotten the influence kaja'mite once had on their society. After the Sundering, the Zandalari trolls that once ruled a large part of Azeroth started exploring numerous islands that dotted the newly formed sea. During one of these trips, they discovered Kezan and the goblin race, who were very primitive but still possessed some intellect. Initially, the two races kept a distance as the Zandalari only came to the island in order to mine kaja'mite. They didn't really know too much about it, but they realized that is was very potent, so they saw it as a sacred component in their rituals and ceremonies. For many centuries the trolls mined and occasionally even paid goblins in trinkets in order to work for them, but this arrangement was soon to change. At some point the trolls, while digging, discovered that Kezan possessed an unimaginable deposit of kaja'mite underground, more than they would ever need. So rather than digging themselves, they enslaved the goblins and force them to drill in frightful conditions. For thousands of years the goblins, too weak to resist, suffered under the rule of the Zandalari. Liberation and Trade Wars Main articles: Liberation of Kezan, Trade Wars Finally, it was kaja'mite that led the goblins to their salvation. Over time, the goblin workers breathed in the dust of the ore that clouded the mines they worked in and eventually it started to awake the goblins' intelligence. Secretly they plotted to start a rebellion, gathering any materials they can find and hide in order to create a wide range of weapons, traps and explosives. One hundred years before the opening of the Dark Portal, the troll overseers were caught completely off guard, when goblins masses stormed out from the mines, armed with technology that the Zandalari couldn't even imagine at the time. The trolls' hold over Kezan was shattered completely, their mining operation failed and the surviving Zandalari fled. The goblins were now free and in order to celebrate their liberation they turned on each other, creating chaos as countless allegiances were formed. Soon enough they were split into various different groups, and the most powerful of these groups were known as cartels. As the battles were getting completely out of hand and no one was actually winning, the cartels brokered a truce. However, the conflict would never really cease as the goblins would now turn to trade, battling in the economic arena. For the years to come the cartels were rivals, constantly outshining and outsmarting each other as they continued in their quest for wealth and power. With their newfound intellect, goblins became renowned for producing a number of ingenious inventions. Eventually, kaja'mite supplies ran low and as the goblins' heightened intelligence vanished, their inventions became increasingly unreliable. As a result, the goblins turned to mercantilism as a source of income and transformed Kezan into a profitable trading hub. Great Wars By the time of the First War, the goblins of the Steamwheedle Cartel had taken over a Stranglethorn Vale settlement named Blackwater Cove that had been abandoned by Stormwind after it was overrun by trolls. Upon claiming the town as their own, the goblins renamed it Booty Bay. During the war, the goblins witnessed the Old Horde's arrival and the conquest of Stormwind. With more conflicts on the horizon, they were determined to profit from it. Trade Prince Steamwheedle allied his Steamwheedle Cartel with Orgrim Doomhammer's Horde and offered aid in the form of new technologies, maps, and other useful information to the orcs for the right price. Orgrim treated his new allies as equals and paid them gold from Stormwind's coffers. The Warchief also hired them to oversee the construction of the Horde's fleet. However, following the war, the Steamwheedle Cartel and other goblins realized that it was much better to remain neutral due to thriving trades. Approximately four years after the Second War, the goblin city of Gadgetzan had already been built in Tanaris on Kalimdor, as it was visited by Greydon Thorne. By the time of the Battle of Grim Batol, Deathwing also still had goblin servitors, just as he did during the War of the Ancients. The three known ones were Kryll, Nullyn, and Voyd. World of Warcraft The goblins of the Steamwheedle Cartel offered their services to the Alliance and Horde across the world. The Venture Company, however, began hostile campaigns in various territories, prompting various conflicts with the two factions. Several goblins joined the Dark Horde stationed at Blackrock Mountain and its surroundings. The Burning Crusade A group of goblins called B.O.O.M. operate their money-making schemes in Area 52 and the rest of the Netherstorm. During the War Against the Nightmare, several goblins were part of the dreamform army. After Magni Bronzebeard was turned into a diamond shortly before the Cataclysm, several goblin representatives attended the ceremony in Ironforge. Cataclysm The goblins of the Bilgewater Cartel, having recently created an intelligence-boosting beverage called Kaja'Cola were going about their daily lives. Suddenly the dragon Deathwing appears over Bilgewater Port claiming that the Hour of Twilight will soon fall. Launching a molten projectile into Kezan's volcanic Mount Kajaro, Deathwing departs as suddenly as he arrived. The goblins, not very concerned with the vague threats, continued with their party preparations but it soon became increasingly clear that Mount Kajaro was about to erupt. Being goblins, many naturally tried to cash in on the ensuing disaster. Trade Prince Jastor Gallywix of the Bilgewater Cartel requested a bazillion macaroons from the CEO of the Kajaro Trading Company in order to save the civilians who came to him and lead them to safety, however Gallywix was not true to his word and instead took the money only to make all of those civilians, and the CEO, slaves. Gallywix and his new goblin slaves set sail for Azshara but were spotted by Alliance ships attempting to capture the Horde Warchief Thrall. The goblin's ship is sunk and they become stranded on the Lost Isles. The survivors cobble together a small base on the shore and while scouting the island the discover an orcish journal mentioning a base camp established by the orc survivors. The goblins send a representative to ask for help from the orcs and Aggra agrees to assist the goblins in turn if they would assist the orcs. The human fleet too had made landfall on the smaller of the islands, but the combined orcs and goblins thwarted the Alliance agents and rescued Thrall. The goblins later decided to go to the larger of the two isles and deployed a Town-In-A-Box so they could have a location to rest themselves, but were met with hostilities from local Naga and Pygmy, but were able to fight them back. The goblins looked to slay the pygmy's turtle "god" Volcanoth, but this makes the island's volcano violently erupt. The goblins, having incidentally caused the destruction of their Town-In-A-Box with the volcanic eruption, return to Thrall and the orcs just in time to help stave off the Alliance assault. Impressed with the goblins cunning and strength the orcs agreed to take the fight to Trade Prince Gallywix, which had enslaved the majority of the members of the Bilgewater Cartel and put them to work mining resources. After disrupting Gallywix's operations, the free goblins overthrow Gallywix himself with the assistance of Thrall. Surrendering himself, Gallywix promises the Bilgewater Cartel will reform and become a part of the Horde. Thrall accepts, offering to send a representative to the Horde's new Warchief Garrosh Hellscream and promises them a new home in Azshara and a place within the Horde. The goblins of the Bilgewater Cartel now reside chiefly in Azshara, which they have massively altered. Goblins have also been seen assisting their allies in other areas such as Northern Barrens, Stonetalon Mountains, and Felwood. The goblins have made a home in Orgrimmar where Boss Mida runs the Goblin Slums an area of filth, pollution, and technology, just how the goblins like it. Notably, during the Ashenvale war, they created a foul-smelling mist to halt the Alliance. The Bilgewater Cartel goblins terraformed Azshara's coast to resemble the Horde symbol and established Bilgewater Harbor. In the mainland, they built the Rocketway and the Gallywix Pleasure Palace with a sculpted Jastor's giant head. Mists of Pandaria The Blackfuse Company provided advanced weaponry and infrastructure for Garrosh Hellscream. The goblins of the Bilgewater Cartel assisted the Horde in the Attack on Theramore Isle and then on the invasion campaign of Pandaria. Although they initially assisted Garrosh in excavating Pandaria, they ultimately joined the Darkspear Rebellion. Garrosh and the True Horde, however, hired the Blackfuse Company. Warlords of Draenor Although the Blackfuse Company was defeated in the Siege of Orgrimmar, the remaining goblins joined the Iron Horde on the alternate Draenor. The Steamwheedle Cartel sent an expedition to the alternate world. Units of the Bilgewater Cartel followed the Horde to the alternate Draenor as well. The goblins of Ratchet also helped the Horde establish the Frostwall garrison. Legion The Bilgewater Cartel defended Azshara during Legion Invasions and fought in the Battle for Broken Shore while the Steamwheedle Cartel defended Ratchet. The Horde goblins participated in the defense of the Burning Legion's third invasion of Azeroth, joining various class orders and battling on the Broken Shore. In Silithus: The Wound Horde goblins are mining Azerite. Battle for Azeroth Bilgewater Cartel goblins are seen on Zandalar. In Zuldazar they discovered kaja'mite in Gorilla Gorge. The Gob Squad is sent to Nazmir to aid in the fight against the Blood Trolls. It's implied that the Steamwheedle Cartel in Ratchet supported the Horde in the new war against the Alliance. The Venture Company can be found in Stormsong Valley running an oil rig, they've come into conflict with the Tortollan Seekers. The Company also attacked Blackrock Depths and stole Ironfoe, earning the Dark Iron dwarves' and Alliance's ire. On Kezan, Mogul Razdunk started great dig sites in search of Azerite. The Company can show up on island expeditions looking for Azerite. =Appearance= ---- Goblins are slight and wiry, averaging 4 feet in height. They have three fingers and one thumb on one hand and four toes on one foot. Their noses grow larger as they age. Goblins have green blood. Female goblins are on average taller than male goblins. They have sharp teeth and small, pointed nails. Although small, they are extremely strong for their size. Goblins that have hair often have it as mohawks, ponytails, or spiky. They are commonly heard speaking with a Brooklyn or New Jersey-style accent. =Culture= ---- Shrewd, greedy, and ruthless, goblins have a long-standing reputation for being neutral in the rest of the world, despite the Steamwheedle Cartel allying with the Old Horde during the Second War and the Bilgewater Cartel joining the Horde after the Cataclysm. Heroes of goblin society are not bastions of honor or integrity. Instead, goblins tend to admire the ruthless acquisition of profit, by any means necessary. Goblins are gifted engineers and accomplished seafarers but are best known for their unabashed avarice. Goblins have their own currency named macaroons. They refer to money as moolah. Technology The many races of the Horde are far more primitive than those of the Alliance and thus are not nearly as technologically advanced. Most advances have taken place in the field of war machines and weaponry, and the Horde had to employ technological "consultants" - goblins - to create the city of Orgrimmar. The permanent inclusion of goblins, with their emphasis on engineering and mechanical development, into the Horde has opened up tremendous technological potential. Today, the Horde is slowly realizing real gains through technology, both for military and domestic purposes. Military tactics and forces During the Second War, the daring goblins control the captured giant turtles and were dedicated to destroying enemy ships by launching hazardous, steam-driven canisters containing highly volatile liquids that can shred even the strongest of armor. Among their most used war and work inventions are shredders. Games Goblins tend to take part in different kind of games, such as the former race in the Thousand Needles. The goblins of Kezan like to play Footbomb. =Relations= ---- Goblins tolerate carrying armed passengers in their zeppelins, however, they don't transport cannons or heavy artillery in their zeppelins because that could compromise their neutrality. Alliance Goblins don't like gnomes much, as they are the two races that are best at engineering. They often combat in engineering, like at the Mirage Raceway in Shimmering Flats. It is hard to say who is the best at engineering, the goblins or gnomes. Despite this, a rare marriage between a goblin and a gnome is known - Grizzek Fizzwrench and Sapphronetta Flivvers. There is at least one goblin affiliated with the Alliance and that is SI:7 agent Renzik "The Shiv", Mathias Shaw's second in command. Horde Even before the Cataclysm, there were many goblins still working with the Horde found in Ashenvale, Orgrimmar, Camp Mojache, and Thousand Needles; even then, goblins working for the Horde run the zeppelin system. During the war against the Lich King, some goblins joined the Warsong Offensive, some even displaying the Horde symbol on their tabard (Chief Engineer Leveny and Horde Infra-green Engineers) and fighting on the front lines (Injured Warsong Engineers). During the final battle in the Icecrown Citadel, goblin members of the Kor'kron (Kor'kron Rocketeer) were seen participating in the gunship fight. After the Cataclysm, the goblins of the Bilgewater Cartel joined the Horde after an encounter on the Lost Isles. Other organizations Other goblins are found in even the darker factions of the world Burning Blade, Black Dragonflight, and Dark Horde, very rarely are goblins truly loyal to their factions. Most goblins would likely trade sides for even the smallest boost in payment. See WoWPedia Category:Goblin